A frozen heart
by shallwegotoneverland
Summary: A hayffie frozen AU: Effie no longer speaks to her sister but when she finds true love she is determined to make it work but then she finds out the truth about her sister, with the help of a stranger and his reindeer can she rescue her sister? And is her true love really her true love?


**Hey guys so I'm sort of in love with Frozen at the moment and I thought a hayffie frozen AU would be really fun to do so here we go, feel free to leave reviews and thoughts.**

Loneliness. A feeling that 19 year old Effie Trinket had grown accustomed too, but growing accustomed to a feeling did not mean that it was a feeling she enjoyed. On the contrary, it was one of the worst feelings she could ever feel. Who would want to be alone? Surly everyone wanted to be surrounded by as many people as possible, everyone wanted to be loved, to feel safe and secure as their true love wrapped their arms around them and whispered in their ear that they loved them and together they could do anything. Wasn't that what everyone wanted? Well everyone apart from her sister maybe, 21 year old Portia Trinket seemed to relish in the feeling of loneliness. She always seemed to separate her self from Effie, from everyone in fact. Not that there were many staff in the castle any more, in fact there seemed to be hardly any staff around any more, instead her sister chose to shut her self in her room. Only coming out when it was necessary, always wearing gloves as if she didn't want to touch anything that was in the real world. Effie sighed quietly to her self and rested her head against her sisters door. It hadn't always been like that, when they were young Effie and Portia had been best friends, inseparable. When Effie was 4 and Portia was 7 they would sneak out of their rooms together and into the court yards, playing in the snow which always came down thick in the winter, together they would play and build snowmen and laugh until sunlight when they would sneak upstairs and back into bed, only waking up when their parents would tickle them awake or one of the maids would huff that It wasn't proper to sleep in so late. That's how it used to be, all of them together one big happy family. Then one night, when Effie had the strange dream about the trolls kissing her, turning a strand of her normally red hair into a silvery white. She had awoken in the middle of the night and frowned when she realised her sister was no where to be seen.

That's when Effie had jumped out of bed and ran into the court yard, maybe thats where her sister was? Maybe she was playing hide and seek with Effie and she was hiding. But there was no sign of her sister anywhere, she hung her head a made her way into the castle once more. Her mother and father wouldnt be happy when they found out her sister had disappeared, but as she made her way up the stairs, ready to go back to bed she heard the soft and famiular footsteps of her sister padding slowly along the hall. Effies' head snapped up and she smiled widely "Portia" she giggled "I thought you were lost, I woke up to tell you about my dream and you weren't there." But her sister didnt laugh back, instead she had sighed and opened to door leading to one of the spare bedrooms, Effie frowned then. Not really sure of what was going on "...that's not our room" she mumbled "why you going in there?" Once again her sister didn't reply, instead she had raised a finger to her lip "shhh" she whispered softly and closed the door, shutting Effie out. Not only of the room but out of her life.

Everything had changed since that day, no longer were Effie and Portia best friends, they may as well have been strangers that just happened to live together. Effie had no one her age to spend her time with, she would spend her days followings the maids around whilst they cleaned or she would wander into the kitchens and try to persuade one of the cooks to bake her something. Every so often she would wander up to her sisters room and knock, trying to get her to come out and play with her but as she grew older she realised that they were just dreams, her sister no longer wanted to be apart of her life but despite all of that, Effie knew that Portia loved her, she had to. They may not be close but they were still sisters and just like her mother had told her so many times, love is the strongest power on earth. If only her sister could see that.

Then when Effie turned 17, her mother and father had to leave. They promised that they wouldnt be long "we'll only be two weeks." Her father had told her, pulling his youngest daughter into a hug. Effie had smiled happily, she had been happy that her parents were going away for a while. They were going to a wedding of a distant cousin that neither Effie or Portia had ever met. Her sister had come down on that day but she wasn't as happy as Effie had been. Instead she had distanced her self from the family for a while before steadily walking towards her father so she stood shoulder width apart from him, she had reached out for his hand as if she had wanted to touch him but she pulled back at the last minute and bowed her head. "Do you really have to go father?" She muttered, not looking up. "You'll be fine dear" her father had reassured her before he had followed his wife out of the door, ready to board the ship.

That was the last time Effie had seen her parents, the guards had told her that there ship had crashed into the rocks, that they had drowned and their bodies could not be located. That's when it sunk in that Effie had no one any more, that's when she decided that she needed to get her sister back.

Her sister though, didn't want to return to the real world. Effie hadnt seen her at all since the news of her parents, she didnt even turn up to the funeral. People had been asking Effie all evening where her sister was, she had smiled at them at told them that she wasnt feeling up to it. If they suspected anything, they kept quiet about it. They showed her pity and told her to be brave because it will get better. That night, Effie had knocked on her sisters door and swallowed thickly trying her hardest not to cry. "Portia?" She muttered, just loud enough so that her sister could hear her "I know you're in there, please come out. Its just you and me now, we only have each other. I need you." Her sister didnt say anything but Effie had heard her muffled cry from near the door "I'll always be here for you Portia, just talk to me when you're ready ok?" And with that Effie Trinket made her way down the hall and into her bedroom before she finally let the tears fall.


End file.
